


Fluffy Shovel Talk

by Roosterteethlover



Series: Fluffy moments [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But Not Much, But it's not serious, Clover is gonna see just how many people love his boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Or Is It?, Shovel Talk, Swearing, Threats to ones life, cuteness abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Clover and Qrow have been together for sometime, and Qrows family has somethings they want to say. How's our lucky charm gonna get through it all? Find out this time on Fluffy Moments!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fluffy moments [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564159
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	Fluffy Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy78173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy78173/gifts).



> Hello! This work is inspired by a comment by Daisy78173 on my last fic Fluffy Brushies! I hope you enjoy! It was a bit tricky having so many characters in one place, but I think I did alright!

It had started as a normal day. Clover had just gotten out of a meeting with James and was about to go meet Qrow for lunch, but he was blindsided by a blur of rose petals. Next thing he knew he was in one of the club rooms with teams RWBY and JNR surrounding him and giving him death glares. 

“Heeeeyyyy everyone. Is uh, is everything alright?” he said dubiously already trying to inch towards the door. His journey was short lived as he was blocked by Nora and Yang with their arms crossed, still glaring daggers at him.

Yang was the first to speak, her voice was deadly serious and it sent shivers down Clover's spine, “We need to talk.”

Clover audibly gulped, “About what? Did something happen?”

“Yes actually.” Ruby spoke now, how someone who sounded like a chipmunk and looked like a 12 year old could be so intimidating Clover didn’t know. Ruby was getting closer to Clover, her glaring never wavering, “You and Uncle Qrow happened. And we need to talk to you about it.”

Clover quickly felt the fear that had been accumulating in his heart increase ten fold. Did they not approve? Did he do something to hurt Qrows feelings? Did he do something wrong? Was Qrow ok? 

“Clover, we can see you love him a great deal, and we love him too. So we need to make sure you are going to treat him right.” Ren's calm but icy voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Mr.Ebi,” Jaunes much more pleasant voice spoke up next to him, “Qrow is like a dad-uncle-person to all of us, we just want the best for him. We know you care about him a lot, but if you hurt him…..nobody is gonna find your body.”

“Or rather what’s left of it.” Weiss said, was she really sharpening Myrtenaster right now? Seriously? Gods when did these kids get so intimidating?

Nora spoke up from behind him her voice icyer than the tundra, “You break his heart. We break your legs.”

“I-” Clover began but was interrupted by Blakes putting her hand up.

“Qrow clearly loves you and trusts you, a lot, we just want to make sure you don’t hurt him.” 

Clover swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, “Can I say something now?” 

“You may speak.” Ruby said, gesturing to him with her hand.

“I love Qrow with all my heart, and honestly, it’s really nice to see that you all care about him so much. I only want the best for him, and clearly so do all of you, it’s really sweet. If a bit terrifying.” Clover chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah scary is kinda the point. But Clover we mean it, you hurt him, we hurt you.” Ruby said, the threatening promise hanging like a knife over his head. 

Clover shot her double finger guns, “Got it. Now can I go? I’m supposed to meet Qrow for lunch.” 

“Yes you may leave.” Ruby nodded her head and Nora and Yang moved from the door allowing Clover to make his escape. 

Walking down the hall, Clover couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous that was. A shovel talk? Did he really just sit through a SHOVEL TALK? He didn’t think those were really a thing people did, like holy shit. That really just happened. Still, it was sweet that they all cared about Qrow so much it really spoke to how amazing Qrow really was. To have so many people who love you enough to threaten the life of your significant other was…..sweet? Yeah he was going with sweet.

“Uh-Clover?” The voice from the doorway next to him stopped him from his journey, again.

“Oh, hey Oscar. What’s up?” Clover just wanted to get to Qrow already.

“Well, it’s just, Ozpin wants to talk to you.” gods why was this his life? And why did Oscar look like he was trying not to laugh?

Clover sighed, let’s get this over with, “Sure, let’s talk.”

Oscar smiled and with a flash of gold, there was Ozpin. Clover didn’t get to talk to Ozpin much, he mostly saw the man, boy, wizard, person, during meetings and occasionally during missions when Oscar gave him control. He had heard a bit about him though, growing up. The eccentric headmaster who ran one of the best huntsman academies in all of remnant, Beacon was actually his second choice school if he didn’t get into Atlas. 

“What did you need sir?” Clover had a feeling he knew what was gonna happen but he was really hoping that he was wrong.

“I simply wish to speak with you Mr.Ebi.” Yup, nope, his hopes have been dashed. 

“Speak about what sir? And please call me Clover.” ok, let’s just get through this with as little pain as possible. 

“Well, it has come to my attention that you and Qrow are in a romantic relationship.” here it comes.

“And I would first like to give you my congratulations.” oh. Alright maybe this wasn’t what he thought it would be.

“And secondly, As you are aware I have certain...abilities that no other being on this planet, bar Salem, posses.” nope, it was. Damn it.

Ozpin's voice turned very very cold, very very quickly, “I have magical abilities the likes of which you could only hope to dream off. Don’t make me show those to you, am I clear?”

And here Clover was finally starting to relax from the previous shovel talk, “As crystal sir.” 

Justy like that Ozpin was all smiles, “Wonderful, I suggest you stay though. Oscar still wishes to speak with you.”

Yay.

Another flash of gold and there was Oscar looking far more serious that he had before, “You hurt him. I will hunt you down, boil your teeth, make you eat them, and after that? Well, lets just say there won’t be enough of you left to find. Got it?” 

Jimini shitmas what was with the smallest and cutest of this group being the most terrifying? Seriously it was ridiculous!

“Got it.” his voice may or may not have been an octave higher but you couldn’t prove anything.

“Good. You can go now.” Oscar's grin was bordering on sadistic and Clover was more than happy to fulfil the order.

Welp, at least that was the last of people who would give him a shovel talk. Well until he met Taiyang, Clover had already been warned of him so he could probably take it. Probably. Resuming his walk through to the canteen to meet Qrow, Clover let out a breathy laugh. Man Qrow was one lucky guy, if only he could see that. To have so many people who so clearly love him must be wonderful. He had only been able to become semi-friends with his team recently. They had been so scared of crossing the line between work and casual, if Qrow and those kids hadn’t shown up they probably would have stayed “work friends” forever. 

Clover didn’t have a big family growing up, it had always been just him and his sister for as long as he could remember. But now, he had his sister's husband, a wonderful niece and nephew from them, and thanks to Qrow he had 5 more nieces, and 3 more nephews, plus a future brother in law! It was beyond amazing to have such a large family, even if they weren’t technically family yet in a legal sense. In every way that mattered though those kids were his. 

He allowed his mind to wander as he walked, thinking about family and how lucky he was to have become a part of this one. Even if they may threaten his safety and well being, it was only out of love for Qrow so he could forgive it. For now. He wasn’t going to let such blatant disrespect for authority go unchecked after all. How to get back at them though. He was sure Qrow would be more than happy to help him with a bit of payback. This was going to be fun.

“Clover.” Oh it was James.

“Good afternoon sir.” Clover instinctively stood at attention giving a crisp salute to the General.

“At ease, Clover.” James said with a small chuckle.

Clover relaxed, “How are you today sir?”

“Doing quite well. I need to speak with you actually. Can we walk and talk?” James sounded friendly as he gestured to keep walking.

Clover shot a wary glance at his boss, this wasn’t what he thought it was. Was it? “Of course sir. Is something the matter?” 

“Now I don’t mean to pry into your personal affairs,” 

No.

“But Qrow is a close friend of mine.”

No no no.

“And the two of you have been dating for quite some time now.”

No! Gods please no! No! No!

“I just wanted to say…”

NOOOOOOOO!

“He’s been through a lot in his life, please treat him with the respect and love he deserves.”

Oh. 

Ok.

That wasn’t so bad.

“I plan to sir, he deserves nothing less.”

James' face softened as he smiled at Clover, “Indeed he does. I’ve seen how he looks at you, and how you look at him, it's beyond obvious you two love each other to the moon and back. Just treat him well, I’ve told him the same so don’t worry about that.”

Clover laughed at the idea of Qrow getting a shovel talk from James, oh what he wouldn’t give to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation. 

“Where were you headed anyway?” 

“Oh, I’m heading to lunch with Qrow. I’ve actually been trying to get there for awhile now, it seems as though everyone is far too eager to give me a “talk” today.” Clover shook his head with a smile, what a crazy day.

James chuckled and shook his head, “Their well meaning.”

“I know, I know. But first it was teams RWBY and JNR, then it was Ozpin, and then it was Oscar! Can you believe that the kid told me he would boil my teeth? Who says that?”

James laughed, “Don’t kids say the darndest things?”

“They really do.” Clover sighed good naturedly.

“Well, it appears we are here. I’ll leave you to it, have a good day Clover.” James said once they had reached Clovers destination. 

“You too sir, and hey if I suddenly go missing you know what happened.” Clover called back to him.

“I will mourn you.” James called back over his shoulder.

Clover chuckled and walked into the canteen, his eyes honed in on Qrow and he grinned, making a b-line for his boyfriend. Finally, after all the time it took to get here. 

“Qrow! Over here!” his shout was loud and jubilant, quickly earning the attention of the dark haired man.

Qrows face lit up at seeing him and Clover could feel himself fall that much more in love with him. 

“Clover! There you are! What took you so long?” Qrow gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek once he had sat down next to him.

“You’re little chicks all decided to give me a little talking too. But don’t worry so long as I treat you like the king you are I’ll be fine.” Clover kissed Qrows temple with a happy humm.

Qrow looked at him, shock written plain as day on his face, “They gave you a shovel talk? Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously. Their good kids, just a little scary.” Clover chuckled, but stopped at seeing Qrows red face. “Hey, you alright?”

“I am so sorry. I had no idea they were going to do that.” Qrow had buried his face into his arms on the table, but Clover could still clearly see the red that tinted his ears.

“Hey come on! It’s not that bad! They just love you so much!” when Qrow didn’t show his face, Clover quickly wiggled his fingers into Qrows exposed underarm, and Qrow shot up with a laugh glaring at Clover. “It’s not a big deal feathers, it was actually really sweet. And it means that they see just how much you love me.” 

Clover smiled wide when Qrow swatted at his arm with a grin, “Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“That would be my favorite cuddle bird.” Qrow playfully shoved Clover and the brunette laughed, throwing an arm around his boyfriend. The older huntsman snuggled into his lover's side and closed his eyes with a content sigh. 

Clover gazed lovingly at his little bird, now how could he ever so much as dream of hurting someone like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! If you have any prompts or requests that you would like to see me write then just comment below or send my and ask @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW! Have a lovely day everyone!


End file.
